


A Linguist's Guide to New Earth

by Tanista



Series: Ad Astra [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Adventures, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Foreign Language, Gen, Glossary, Languages and Linguistics, Nonfiction AU Guide, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: A glossary of phrases and explanations of certain concepts in my Ad Astra 'verse. Basically to keep things straight, as well as general reference for readers. Expanded from time to time as stories evolve.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Janet Fraiser/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 1985), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Ad Astra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Linguist's Guide to New Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lingua Pegasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159890) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



> My version of Ancient/Alteran is a combination of Latin and Greek courtesy of Google Translate, as reliable references and/or online translators in Medieval Latin are difficult to find. If there are linguistic errors in other languages please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Obligatory warning: Contains spoilers, primarily for Language of Love.

In order of appearance:

 **1.** _**Huy-Braesealis, astria sto pro oculo prostasía. Quinque pénte puncta energopoiísete:** _ (Ancient/Alteran) Huy-Braesealis, Star in the Eye for protection. Five points to activate.

 **2. _Wenn der Berg nicht zu Mohammed kommt, wird Mohammed zum Berg gehen_ : **(German) If the mountain doesn't come to Mohammed, Mohammed will go to the mountain.

 **3\. NEDF:** The New Earth Defense Force, established by General-Governor George Hammond in Year 0 of Settlement. Comprised of surviving members of the former branches of the United States military, namely Air Force and Marines. Stargate Command (SGC) is part of the NEDF.

 **4.** _ **Guanxi:**_ A Chinese concept of social credit through building goodwill, as defined by anthropologist Dr. Wang Xiaoli. In the early years of the settlement this was accomplished through providing intangibles such as information and how-tos for developing civilizations who wished to achieve independence and self-sufficiency apart from Goa'uld influence. Also included basic health care and hygiene lessons as needed, provided by Dr. Janet Fraiser and her medical staff. In our current era the Stargate Commonwealth's Diplomatic and Healers' Corps conduct joint missions in this vein as part of their mandates.

 **5.** _ **mr i Tn:**_ (Ancient Egyptian) I love you.

 **6.** _ **Philo se:**_ (Ancient Greek) I love you.

 **7.** _ **Klah:**_ A caffeinated liquid derived from the bark of a large broadleaf plant native to New Earth, similar in appearance to the Pacific ninebark ( _Physocarpus capitatus_ ) of Western North America on Old Earth. When brewed properly it tastes and smells like a blend of coffee and chocolate, with a hint of cinnamon. Can be diluted with lactose secretion from native bovines or enhanced with crystallized tuber sweetener if desired. Both the berries and the bark of the plant can be dried, ground and used as a spice in many dishes. Named after a beverage mentioned in one of Dr. Rebecca Grahme's favorite literary sci-fi series.

 **8.** _ **Ti amo, colibrì:**_ (Italian) I love you, hummingbird.

 **9.** _ **Ti amo anch'io, corvo:**_ (Italian) I love you too, raven.

 **10.** _ **Už dost!:**_ (Czech) Enough!

 **11.** _ **Odpadky střeva:**_ (Czech) Garbage gut. One who is always hungry, such as Dr. Rodney McKay.

 **12\. Puddlejumpers (or Jumpers):** Shuttlecraft designed for traveling through a Stargate or on missions when it's too far or awkward to take one of the All-Terrain-Vehicles (ATVs). Formally designated as Gateships by Dr. Rodney McKay, but the nickname given by Major John Sheppard has stuck instead, to Dr. McKay's chagrin.

 **13\. Direwolf:** Similar in appearance to an extinct species of the genus Canis of Old Earth, a prehistoric carnivore in the Americas during the Late Pleistocene and Early Holocene epochs. The New Earth version is very much alive, intelligent and deadly predators with alphas and observable pack structure. Known to toy with their prey and deal harshly with intruders to their territories.

 **14.** _ **Úžasný:**_ (Czech) Amazing.

 **15.** _ **Receperint de póli in terra. Dicere, amici, et eiságete:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Welcome to the City of Earth. Speak, friends, and enter.

 **16.** _ **Imperium locus:**_ Control room, particularly one that houses a neural interface chair.

 **17.** _ **Confirmatus sanguine Alteranus. Imperium sella energopoiiméni:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Alteran bloodline confirmed. Control chair activated.

 **18.** _ **Nevrikí diepafí dimicent:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Engaging neural interface.

 **19.** _**Kel'no'reem:** _ (Jaffa) Before the development of tretonin and the founding of the Free Jaffa Nation, the race was used as incubators of larva Goa'uld, as well as warriors for their adult masters. The practice of _kel'no'reem_ is a form of meditation to both allow the symbiote to heal the body in a state akin to sleep and optionally conduct an interior dialogue with each other. Before becoming Prime Minister of the Free Jaffa Nation Teal'c taught a modified form suitable for interested Tau'ri on New Earth, similar to Old Earth Buddhist meditation rituals.

 **20.** _ **Ave, Domina. Huy-Brasealis est. Gratam te póli sas:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Hail, Lady. I am Huy-Braesealis. Welcome to your city.

 **21\. Huy-Braesealis:** 1) The City of Earth, one of four major settlements built by the Ancients/Anquietas/Alterans, located in the eastern Parenthesis Range enclosing Settlement Valley. 2) The name of the Artificial Intelligence system controlling the city. 3) Known to Old Earth mythology as Hy-Brasil, a mysterious disappearing island off the coast of Ireland.

 **22.** _**Che'sula:**_ (Jaffa) Daughter of one's sister, or niece.

 **23.** _ **Apage!:**_ (Latin, also Ancient/Alteran) Be gone!

 **24.** _ **Bohudíky:**_ (Czech) Thank goodness.

 **25\. Infrasonic barrier:** The Infrasound Defense System (IDS), developed by then-Major Samantha Carter in Year 2 of Settlement, with assistance from Angus MacGyver and Drs. Zelenka, McKay and Grahme. Consisting of a continuous series of transmitters individually powered by photovoltaic cells set every few meters apart, creating a flexible barrier adaptable to any terrain. When predators approach, detectors keyed to heat signatures or pheromones trigger the transmitters to emit pulses of infrasound at a frequency too low for humans to hear but just irritating enough for the predators. Originally devised as a nonlethal deterrent against direwolf packs threatening the settlement, now useful against any unwanted intruders when combined with Ancient personal shields as discovered in Atlantis and improved by Dr. McKay.

 **26.** _**Hubibi:** _ (Arabic) Darling. 

**27.** _**'Ahbak ya tayir altanani. Taeal 'iilaa alsarir:**_ (Arabic) I love you, hummingbird. Come to bed.

 **28.** _**Ya gharab:** _ (Arabic) Oh, raven.

 **29.** _**Astria sto pro Oculo:** _ (Ancient/Alteran) Star in the Eye, the Ancient-designed combination defensive ( _aspida_ or shield) and offensive ( _aktina_ or ray) system in use since Year 2 of Settlement to protect Gateway and Settlement Valley. Initialized by a team consisting of SG-1 and personnel from Alpha Base, also including Dr Rebecca Grahme, Dr. Janet Fraiser and civilian consultant Angus MacGyver. Control and maintenance of the system fell under the purview of Dr. Grahme- designated the first Lady of the Tower by the AI of Huy-Braesealis- and her heirs. To this day the title has mostly stayed within the Grahme-Jackson bloodline, as the most reliable source of the highest-rated female ATA carriers on New Earth. 

**30.** _**Proboha:**_ (Czech) Good heavens.

 **31.** _**Potentia:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) A Zero Point Module, or ZPM. By delving into the quantum level of the universe, the Ancients learned how to harness zero point (or vacuum) energy existing in the void between stars, containing it within a specialized crystal matrix for use as a portable energy source.

 **32\. Radio Gateway:** Ever since Year 0 music has been an integral part of settlement life. Radio Gateway aired an extensive collection of records and compact discs (ancient recording media) by Master Sergeant Walter Harriman and others. Live music was also common all around the settlement, people getting together and playing for fun in a wide variety of genres, thanks largely to the discovery of instruments and sheet music by salvage teams on Old Earth pre-Zero Hour. The Memory Preservation Project of the first century used music as a way to save stories about the history and cultures of Old Earth for posterity.

 **33\. Favs:** Favor points. Once previous forms of currency became obsolete with the demise of Old Earth a cooperative barter system quickly took root in the settlement during the first century, based on future favors (or favs) traded between individuals. Eventually it became a means of exchange, in the form of trading goods or services save for those reserved exclusively for use by the SGC (for example, help with a task in trade for a desirable clothing item such as knitted socks). The currency of our modern Commonwealth is also called the fav, though backed by neutrinos gathered by the Stargates instead of precious metals like naquadah or more intangible credits.

 **34.** _**Kun shjaeana ya hubibi:**_ (Arabic) Be brave, my love.

 **35.** _**Fiat** _ _**astria:** _ (Ancient/Alteran) Let there be (a) star.

 **36.** _**Neuvěřitelný:** _ (Czech) Incredible.

 **37.** _**Domina Turris**_ ** _:_ ** (Ancient/Alteran) Lady of the Tower.

 **38.** _**Kidemóna Nova Terranus:** _ (Ancient/Alteran) Guardian of New Earth.

 **39.** _**Je t'aime, mon corbeau:** _ (French) I love you, raven.

 **40.** _**Je t'aime aussi, ma colibri:** _ (French) I love you too, hummingbird.

 **41\. Ruling council:** As defined by the constitution originally drawn up by Dr. Elizabeth Weir and her Steering Committee in Year 1 of Settlement, members of the ruling council represent certain areas of expertise deemed necessary for survival- such as both physical and social sciences, defense, medicine, food production and environmental concerns- as well as a voice for the general population, thus ensuring a truly informed electorate at all times. Only three positions on the Council are permanent appointees (the Commander of the NEDF, the Lady of the Tower and the Pegasus Ambassador). The remaining Councilors face elections every four years among their respective constituencies. Later called the Council of Worlds with the formal establishment of the Stargate Commonwealth and Gateway as its capitol in 200 Y.S.

 **42.** _**Arma pabula fucus:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Of all the arsenal left to us by the Ancients drone weapons are among the most powerful, comparable to a highly sophisticated missile. Using an internal sensor for guidance a drone can penetrate or even bypass all but the most powerful shields and burrow through thick armor with ease, while avoiding attempts to shoot them down and even discriminating between allied and enemy targets. Requires an operator with the ATA gene. In Huy-Braesealis a secondary control chair exists for this purpose in an underground chamber. Used to great success by then-Colonel Jack O'Neill in conjunction with Dr. Grahme's command of the _Astria sto pro Oculo_ during the Battle of Gateway in Year 3 of Settlement.

 **43\. Witness Society:** From the earliest days of the settlement the Witness Society paved the way for our modern veneration of the Sacred Seven (see below), from the scholar-priests of the Seekers of Truth to the tinkerers and inventors of the Order of Engineers, the Fellowship of Healers, the Protector's Guild within the NEDF, the Sisterhood of Scientists (now admitting male members) and even the fighting monks emulating the Stalwart Warrior.

 **44\. Sacred Seven:** The Witness and the Seeker of Truth, the Protector and the Scientist, the Engineer and the Healer, and the lone Stalwart Warrior. Venerated in our current era as the Heroes of Old Earth and Founders of the New (and based on real historical individuals, not mere archetypes as some scholars theorize). In the Pegasus Galaxy the number has been expanded to include the Defender of Atlantis, the Genius, the Peacemaker, the Gentle Physician, the Warrior Queen and the Runner Poet. The Sacred Seven when combined with the Pegasus Six are colloquially known as the Lucky Thirteen.

 **45\. Restday:** A designated day of rest and relaxation. The New Earth year consists of 366 days, with 28 hours per day, eight days per week (seven plus restday), 30 days per month and 12 months per year, with the year turning over at Awakening. Gateway Settlement used the conventional day and month names of the Old Earth Gregorian calendar well into the second century, although upon the establishment of the Stargate Commonwealth it changed into the now-familiar quarter system (three months per quarter) bracketed by the four major holidays established since the first century (see below). Dates in this calendar system are given as the ## day of the ## quarter in ## Y.S. 

**46\. Awakening:** One of the four major holidays bracketing the quartered New Earth year and the Gateway social calendar, starting with Awakening (Spring Equinox), then Arrival Day (Summer Solstice), Memorial Day (Autumn Equinox), and Longest Night (Winter Solstice). As with the Lunar New Year of various Asian cultures of Old Earth, Awakening celebrations include lanterns, street dances, neighborhood parades, and special treats. On New Earth especially festivities begin a week earlier to commemorate the Battle of Gateway with the biggest and most impressive fireworks display in the entire Commonwealth. Awakening is also traditionally a time for the clearing of old debts and reconciliation of disputes, especially among devotees of the Sacred Seven.

 **47\. Death gliders, Al'kesh, Ha'tak:** Ships in the Goa'uld armada. Death gliders are individual fighter ships, Al'kesh are designed for medium-range bombing of ground targets from air or space and also for cargo and troop transport, and Ha'taks are large, pyramidal motherships belonging to the System Lords. Examples of all three can be found in the Commonwealth Fleet Museum orbiting Alpha Base.

 **48.** _ **Mere bahaadur pyaare:**_ (Hindi) My brave beloved.

 **49\. Gate address:** Seven symbols fixed by chevrons are customarily used for travel through the Stargate network. However, travel between galaxies (Milky Way and Pegasus, for example) requires eight chevrons, with a necessary corresponding increase in power to establish and stabilize a wormhole connection. It is unknown as of yet what might transpire with a nine-chevron address, though it is theorized both the distance and energy requirements are exponentially that much greater. Comparable in a way to the telephone communication system of Old Earth, with local, long-distance and international calls. The joint masterwork (current edition) by Drs. M. Rodney McKay and General-Governor Samantha Carter, _On Einstein-Rosen Bridges and Gate Travel,_ is recommended for a more detailed explanation on the topic.

 **50\. Powwow:** A North American Indian ceremony on Old Earth involving feasting, singing and dancing. Informally, a conference or meeting for discussion, especially among friends or colleagues.

 **51\. Atlantis:** 1) The City of Water, located in the Pegasus Galaxy. The second of four major cities built by the Ancients/Anquietas/Alterans and destination of the SGC's scientific expedition and colony near the end of 3 Y.S. 2) The name of the Artificial Intelligence system controlling the city. 3) Known in Old Earth mythology as a paradisaical and highly-advanced continent or island nation, which sank into the ocean.

 **52\. Lavondis:** 1) The City of Air, presumably a floating city in the atmosphere of a planet, moon or gas giant. 2) Known in Old Earth mythology as variously Avon, Lyonesse, Avalon or Dis.

 **53\. Caeris:** 1) The City of Fire, thought to be located near a volcano or in orbit around a sun. 2) Known in Old Earth mythology as Caer Ys, a mythical city built on the coast of Brittany in the European country of France and later swallowed by the ocean.

 **54. _Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben, geliebter Rabe:_ ** (German) I can't live without you anymore, beloved raven.

 **55. _Stiller, süßer Kolibri:_ ** (German) Hush, sweet hummingbird.

 **56. _Wǒ de mā ya!:_** (Chinese, traditional) Good heavens!

 **57.** _**Abschied und viel Glück:**_ (German) Farewell and good luck.

 **58. _Bis wir uns wieder treffen:_** (German) Until we meet again.

 **59. _Wèile hǎo péngyǒu hé měihǎo de lǚchéng. Gānbēi:_ ** (Chinese, traditional) To good friends and a good journey. Cheers.

 **60. _Dobrá cesta:_** (Czech) Good journey.

 **61. _Beannachd leat:_** (Scots Gaelic) Good luck.

 **62.** _**Drahé srdce**_ _ **:** _ (Czech) Dear heart.

 **63. _Geyn besholem, aun kumen besholem. Zay gezunt:_ ** (Yiddish) Go safely, and come safely. Be well.

 **64.** _**P** **rincipem** **pyrína computatrum:** _(Ancient/Alteran) Central computer core, the heart of an Ancient city's AI system.

 **65.** _**Ka** _ **or** _**Ba:** _ Two parts of a person's soul, according to Ancient Egyptian mythology on Old Earth. The _Ka_ is essentially a person's double or life force that exists after death, while the _Ba_ could travel between the worlds of the living and the dead.

 **66.** _**N**_ _ **ire koliburua, nire bihotza:** _(Basque) My hummingbird, my love.

 **67.** _**Post Resurgens (P.R.):** _ (Ancient/Alteran, variant Pegasoi) After Rising, a dating system used by citizens of the Pegasus Galaxy since the founding of Atlantis Colony.

 **68.** _**Vitam vescentium:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Literally, "life-eaters." A deadly humanoid/insectoid hybrid predator species known as the Wraith, feared for their periodic culling of the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy as a food source in their _naves alveo,_ or Hive ships. Engaged in a hundred-year war with their creators the Ancients, who were eventually forced to abandon the galaxy. For millennia afterwards they were the scourge of human civilizations, forcing them into either low-tech cultures or going underground such as the Genii. The arrival of the Atlantis Expedition in 3 Y.S./0 P.R. (see above) marked a decisive turning point in the ongoing struggle against this relentless foe.

 **69. _Pons astris:_ ** (Ancient/Alteran) Figuratively the "starry way," or the wormholes connecting Stargates.

 **70. _Astria porta:_ ** (Ancient/Alteran) The Stargate.

 **71. _Porta oratio:_ ** (Ancient/Alteran) Gate address (see above).

 **72.** _**Mnohokrát děkuji, drahý příteli:** _ (Czech) Many thanks, dear friend.

 **73.** _**Domina**_ **or** _**Dominus,**_ **plural** _ **Domini:**_ (Ancient/Alteran) Lady or Lord, the designated liaisons between an Ancient city's AI and the resident population, serving as the system's eyes and ears for general city maintenance as well as a physical link between sibling AIs. Prospective candidates for the position must have a strong expression of the ATA gene (+8 or better on the Beckett Scale) and the potential for successful rapport with the AI system. 

**74\. Lantean Council:** Arranged in 1 P.R. along the same lines as the one on New Earth by expedition leader Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Members of the ruling council represent certain areas of expertise deemed necessary for survival- Military, Sciences (physical and social), Operations, Medical, Diplomacy/Trade, two representatives to speak for the Pegasus Galaxy at large as well as a voice for the unaffiliated population- thus ensuring a truly informed electorate at all times. Only three positions on the Council are permanent appointees: the Military Commander, the _Dominus_ of Atlantis (the first two positions sometimes overlap, though not always) and the Ambassador for the Milky Way. The remaining Councilors face elections among their respective constituencies every four years. Sometimes called the Pegasus Council.

 **75\. Taleweavers:** Keepers of oral history among the Athosians in the Pegasus Galaxy. Such histories become vitally important when a culture can be reduced quickly in both size and technological level by outside forces beyond their control, such as the Wraith. Using a complex symbolic lexicon of textures, colors and weaving techniques, wall hangings and rugs summarize both important events and information deemed useful for future generations, a portable and practical solution for what is essentially a nomadic culture. Many fine examples are on display at the Museum of Pegasus Arts and Culture on Atlantis as well as the Commonwealth Museum in Gateway, accompanied by text of the stories incorporated into the weavings. The most notable Taleweavers to date are Deyna Emmagan and her great-grandniece Rebya (daughter of Milky Way Ambassador Dr. Allia Jackson-Emmagan and her husband Torren), who played a pivotal role in the Pegasus-Milky Way Accords of 65 Y.S./62 P.R.

 **76. _Ámame, mi cuervo. Por favor:_** (Spanish) Love me, raven. Please.

 **77\. S _iempre, mi colibrí:_** (Spanish) Always, hummingbird.

 **78.** _**Meu lindo beija-flor:** _ (Portuguese) My beautiful hummingbird.

 **79.** _ **Meu belo corvo**_ _ **:** _ (Portuguese) My handsome raven.

 **80\. Hippocratic Oath:** Known as the Healers' Oath in our modern Commonwealth and used in modified forms since Ancient Greece on Old Earth. It establishes important ethical principles that guide and inform medical practice, including patient confidentiality, non-maleficence, and neutrality in tending to the needs of patients everywhere, regardless of world, race or creed. Those graduating as full-fledged members of the Fellowship after the traditional four-year apprenticeship program swear by Founding Healer Janet Fraiser (and Carson Beckett the Gentle Physician, in the Pegasus Galaxy) to uphold the oath at all costs.

 **81.** _**Colibra mea:** _ (Romanian) My hummingbird.

 **82.** _**Corbul meu:** _ (Romanian) My raven.

 **83\. Tarraka:** Even from the beginning of its independence the planet Tarraka had a very cosmopolitan attitude for what used to be part of a Goa'uld domain. Since the demise of Anubis during the Battle of Gateway contact with New Earth and other cultures through the Gate helped it become a major influence in the Milky Way, known for the quality of its textiles- among the finest in the entire galaxy- and the beauty of its architecture. The capitol city is Neutorral, on the southwestern coast of the main continent. Though a staunch member of the Stargate Commonwealth an unfortunate incident in 6 Y.S. concerning the abduction of Dr. Grahme has unfortunately led to the pejorative and erroneous phrase, "Never trust a Tarrakan."

 **84.** _**Tau'ri, kree shak!:** _ (Jaffa) Tau'ri, surrender or die!

 **85.** _**Chel nok!:** _ (Jaffa) Seize that one!

 **86. _Dorme ben, amor meu:_** (Romanian) Sleep well, my love.

** 87\. Tormack:  ** A tuber as versatile as the potato and sweet potato of Old Earth, with inbred spicy/savory notes. Introduced from the Pegasus Galaxy during Dr. Grahme's Two Galaxies Trade Initiative, after the Recontact with Atlantis Colony. While treated as a delicacy in Pegasus, it has taken so well to the soil of New Earth it remains a staple of Gateway mealtimes even now. Also a chief export around the Commonwealth and, ironically enough, back to Pegasus. 

** 88\. Healers' Network:  ** In the early years of  the Atlantis Colony Dr. Carson Beckett volunteered the expertise of himself and his medical staff to healers around the Pegasus Galaxy during offworld missions, in an effort to garner and spread _guanxi_ (see #4, above) on behalf of Dr. Weir. Freely and without expectation of recompense he offered healers advice, lessons in basic hygiene and immunization, and the occasional necessary surgery. When the Pegasus Healers' Network was established in 4 P.R. the life expectancy of the galaxy's human population (minus Wraith culling) was gradually improved by an average of 15 years. Even today Healers share knowledge of medical techniques, compatible pharmacology using natural remedies, information on galaxy-wide pandemics and quarantine measures, and build public Healing Centers available to any Pegasus citizen. Due to its success he also created the Milky Way version with Dr. Janet Fraiser in 9 Y.S./6 P.R. It is for the Network- as well as his generosity, decency and kindness- that Dr. Beckett is revered as the Gentle Physician of the Pegasus Six. 

** 89\. _Quis erit, erit:_ ** (Latin) What will be, will be.

** 90\. _Shol'va:_ ** (Jaffa) Traitor, often said in a derogatory manner. After rejecting the rule of Apophis and joining SG-1, Teal'c was considered _shol'va_ by his fellow Jaffa still loyal to their Goa'uld masters for several years before the System Lords ceased to be a major power in the galaxy. 

**91.** _**Se agapó, kolívrio:** _(Greek) I love you, hummingbird.

 **92.** _**Se agapó, koráki:**_ (Greek) I love you, raven.

 **93.** _**Prognati:** _(Ancient/Alteran) Descendants or progeny. Specifically, those possessing a measurable amount of the Ancients' contribution to the genetic potential of the Tau'ri race, designated by Dr. Carson Beckett as the Ancient Technology Activation (or ATA) gene.

 **94.** _**Apparatus in óneira visum:** _ (Ancient/Alteran) A machine that enables the sharing of dreams, used either as preparation for Ascension or for therapy, allowing dangerous impulses to be diminished and collectively purged through a fourth-dimensional connection between dreams and the persistence of memory through time. A maximum of eleven participants are connected to the dreamer through the unit using _diádēma_ or headbands.

 **95.** _**Tá creideamh agam ionat, a chromáin. Bheith cróga. Is breá liom** **tú:**_ (Irish) I have faith in you, my hummingbird. Be brave. I love you.

 **96.** _**Go raibh maith agat, mo fhitheach. Tá mé i ngrá leat freisin:** _(Irish) Thank you, my raven. I love you too.

 **97.** _**Hodně štěstí, drahý příteli** : _(Czech) Good luck, dear friend.

 **98.** _**Meal do naidheachd** **:** _(Scots Gaelic) My heartiest congratulations.

 **99\. Marriage bracelets:** The first known use of bracelets in pre-Commonwealth wedding ceremonies began- not with the Grahme-Jackson wedding in 7 Y.S./4 P.R. as commonly believed, but during the MacGyver-Fraiser wedding just after the Battle of Gateway. What the Grahme-Jackson ceremony did was merely popularize their use among Lanteans and New Earth Tau'ri alike, once the video was sent by databurst to the SGC and distributed through the settlement's Intranet thanks to secret devotees of the Witness Society. Bracelets can be plain or embellished, depending on the couple's preferences and/or amount of earned favs, and made of various materials such as braided leather, carved wood, stone beads (such as Dr. Jackson's engagement gift) or metals (once sufficient deposits were discovered and mined using ecologically responsible techniques). The current slang for getting married is "Tying the Bracelet", for divorce it is "Flinging the Bracelet."

 **100.** **M** **arriage vows:** According to an entry in Vol. 27 of the _Daniel Jackson Journals_ , the vows spoken by Drs. Grahme and Jackson were specially adapted for the occasion by Dr. Grahme from traditional Athosian ceremonies (with help from the first Pegasus Ambassador, Teyla Emmagan) and deliberately designed to accommodate both mixed- and same-gender marriages and local traditions as needed. Popular with Lantean couples for their binding ceremonies from then on (and naturally all over Pegasus once Atlantis gained preeminence as a galactic leader). On New Earth the vows were transcribed from the video recording sent to the SGC and distributed via Intranet by secret devotees of the Witness Society, who encouraged their use by Gateway couples. It is because of the bracelets and vows that the Witness and the Seeker of Truth are revered among the Sacred Seven in our modern Commonwealth as the Guardians of Marriage. 

**101.** _**U** **xor mea:** _ (Latin, also Ancient/Alteran) My wife.

 **102.** _**Vir meus:** _ (Latin, also Ancient/Alteran) My husband.

 **103.** _**Cella natatoria et** **thermae** **dimósia:** _ (Ancient/Alteran) Among the many attractions of Atlantis (including Sheppard's Spire, the McKay Museum of Science and Technology, Parrish Gardens, the Pegasus College of Diplomacy, the vast Healing Center complex dedicated to the Gentle Physician and the Museum of Pegasus Arts and Culture with its re-creation of the Athosian Settlement on the mainland by Weirton) the public baths and indoor swimming pools are a must visit for both citizens and honored guests of all ages. Co-sponsored by the Healers' Network, the baths section is renowned for the remarkable properties of the treated thermal water while the architecture of the swimming pools is hailed as a hallmark of elegant yet functional Ancient design as expected for the City of Water. Visitors should take special notice of the series of murals by Grace Lorne depicting the Rising and the Colony's first momentous years up to Recontact by the Witness and the Seeker, along with images of the Pegasus Six.

 **104.** _**Vidrium:** _ Window material developed by the Ancients, virtually unbreakable with a tensile strength greater than diamond.

 **105.** _**Cordis animae meae:** _(Latin, also Ancient/Alteran) Heart of my soul.

 **106.** _**Anima mea cor tuum:** _ (Latin, also Ancient/Alteran) Soul of my heart.

 **107.** _**Igni summam:** _(Latim, also Ancient/Alteran) Supreme Fire, a powerful disruptor ray designed by the scientist Janus for the Ancient-Wraith war.


End file.
